


Storm [vid]

by thegiggleloop



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Lifehouse, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegiggleloop/pseuds/thegiggleloop
Summary: VID: A Mulder/Scully video. Seasons 1-7 + Fight the FutureHow long have I been in this storm?So overwhelmed by the ocean's shapeless formWater's getting harder to treadWith these waves crashing over my headIf I could just see youEverything would be all rightIf I'd see youThis darkness would turn to light





	Storm [vid]

**Password** : crackers  



End file.
